Max's Monster
Max's Monster is the fortieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins in Undertown, where Ben, Max and Rook are shopping for ingredients for an alien recipe. Max goes to another isle to pick up an ingredient, but he soon comes running back, screaming. It is shown that he is being chased by a bipedal Terroranchula. Rook shoots at it with his Proto-Tool to no effect. Ben uses Feedback to fight the creature, but Rook notifies Ben the creature can not be hurt by electric attacks, because it absorbs energy. Max comes along and rams the creature with the Proto-TRUK, while Ben draws power from it. it turns out to be Phil. Phil pleads for help from Max, as he explains how 5 years ago when Malware and Dr. Psychobos attached the Nemetrix on him and sent him to attack Ben for a test run, he couldn't handle the feral nature of the device. After his failure, he was sent back to the Null Void. Phil stops explaining here as he transforms back into the monster and crawls up a pipe to seach for a recharge. While Ben, Rook, and Max are searching for Phil, Ben notices the flickering power lights in one direction. There they find Phil, who escaped into a street and started absorbing powerlines.The battery of the Proto-Tool was low, which prevented Rook from attacking. Ben attempts to turn into Feedback, but gets Frankenstrike instead. He attacks Phil, without much real damage. After some careful manuvering, Ben manages to lead Phil into a construction site where Rook buries him in a concrete pipe blocked by steel beams and dirt. They then contemplate the best place to keep Phil contaned while working on a cure for him. Back at Plumber Headquarters, Blukic and Driba have Phil locked in a cell, while Ben, Rook, and Max watch from outside. Max questions as to whether it's safe to have Phil hooked up to any wires, but Driba explains the hookup is passive and that there shouldn't be a problem. He and Rook go on to explain that when Phil was exposed to the Nemetrix, it's possible that his DNA was shuffled around to create some sort of electric field around him that causes the transformations. During this explaination, Blukic notices that the base's power core is being affected by Phil's electric field. Max tells them to hurry and disconnect Phil, but he tells them its too late. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch to give chase, but this just gives Phil a chance to recharge again and take off. Max and Rook show up as Ben transforms into AmpFibian and overloads Phil. But while his guard is down, he is kidnapped. Phil makes it to the power core and attempts to absorb it, but Max activates a security protocall, sheilding the core. Phil defeats Ben and Rook, and flees to Undertown to try to absorb the Megawhatts. Ben, Rook and Max show up using concusives to try to stop him, but they did nothing. Ben transforms into Buzzshock, as Phil explains that his electric field is affecting the Omnitrix, giving him electric based aliens. After helping the Megawhatts escape into the street, Ben rallies them together as they lead Phil on a chase through the streets. Phil get's annoyed and catches Ben, when suddenly Max and Rook show up in the Proto-TRUK with a Null Void Projector. Phil intially shuts it down, but Ben charges it himself. As Phil is being pulled towards the portal, he makes a desperate plee for mercy, but Max decides that this is what he deserves. Afterward, Max feels sad about sending Phil back, but Ben cheers him up by asking him if they can finish shopping for the ingredints. Major Events *Buzzshock makes his debut accidentally unlocked by Phil. *Frankenstrike makes his Omniverse Debut. *Phil make his Present day Debut. Omnitrix Alien Debut *Frankenstrike (first re-appearance) *Buzzshock (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16-years old) *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson (61 and 66-years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11-years old; flashback) *Blukic *Driba *Nosedeenian's *Magister Patelliday Villains *Phil (present day and flashback) *Dr. Psychobos (flashback) *Malware (flashback) *Khyber (flashback) Omnitrix Aliens Used *Feedback *Frankenstrike (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was Feedback) *Shocksquatch (accidental transformation) *AmpFibian (accidental transformation) *Buzzshock (debut by Ben; accidental transformation, intended alien was Feedback) Nemetrix Aliens Used *Terroranchula (by Phil; flashback) Quotes Errors *After Phil as Terroranchula escaped from Undertown, Max's black shirt is gone. *When Ben wanted transform into Feedback but became Frankenstrike, the symbol he chooses is Four Arms instead of Feedback. * Buzzse.png|Buzzshok's Omnitrix ring and his bolts are green Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 5.11.23 PM.png|Omnitrix symbol is giving Ben Four Arms instead of Feedback In one scene, Buzzshock's Omnitrix ring is green and so are his bolts on his arms. Trivia *It is revealed that Phil was the one who kept changing Ben into electrical aliens. He also changed Ben into Buzzshock, by accident. *It was aired on Brazil (by SBT) on December 06, 2013. *Ben makes a mention of the events of Kevin's mutation from Absolute Power. *This is the first episode where all of the aliens Ben used had very simular powers (I.E.: electricity manipulation of some sort) References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes